A penny for your thoughts
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: finished 6 friends stay with Theresa for the week, an now the enjoy the convenience of the pool Therox


Title: A penny for your thoughts.  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Pairing: Theresa/Fox , Whitney/Chad , Sheridan/Luis  
  
Rating: PG 13 to R (sexual situations)  
  
Summary: 3 sexy couples at the pool. Oh the sexual tension  
  
Note: I have absolutely no idea how I came up with the sex scene, so bear with me. I hope you like it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa, Whitney and Sheridan sat on the edge of Theresa's pool, drinking and laughing their ass off. Whitney and Sheridan were visiting Theresa for the week, and were enjoying every second of this vacation. "Come on Whitney, it couldn't have been that bad," Theresa laughed, trying to catch her breath. Whitney gave her an angry look. "Theresa, as I walked across the street, my damn heel got caught in the sewage hole. As I tried to rip my shoe free, I fell back and my whole dress ripped from the back. And to top it all off, I wasn't wearing any underwear!" Whitney exclaimed.  
  
Sheridan laughed even harder, turning completely red. Theresa couldn't help but laugh as well. Whitney gave them angry stares, but couldn't help but smile as well. She had to admit, it was kind of funny. Sheridan had already calmed down a little, but Theresa was still laughing her ass off. Whitney crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, I could understand Chad laughing about this, but I didn't expect my best friends to laugh at me!" Whitney exclaimed. Sheridan threw her hands in the air. "Then you really don't know us too well!" Sheridan exclaimed.  
  
If it was even possible, Theresa laughed even harder. Whitney put on a mocking gasp. "You evil whore!" she laughed at Sheridan. She got up and pushed Sheridan in the pool. Sheridan stood up and still laughed. "I still think it is funny," Sheridan coughed. Theresa kept her mouth shut, not wanting to get wet. But it was no avail; Whitney pushed her in as well. Whitney stood tall, her hands firm on her hips. "That will teach you to laugh at me!" Whitney said. Whitney suddenly let out a sharp shriek, and the next thing she knew, she was in the pool as well. Sheridan had a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Why thank you honey, you shall be rewarded greatly in bed tonight for the good deed you just preformed," Sheridan said in her corny English accent. Whitney looked up to see that it was Sheridan's husband, Luis Lope- Fitzgerald that had shoved her in the pool. Luis smiled and squatted down at the edge of the pool. "I am honored my lady," he responded in his even cornier accent. Sheridan came to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly, but suddenly it was Sheridan to let out a sharp shriek. Luis came tumbling down on her as he was pushed in as well.  
  
Luis jumped up in the water, wanting to see who pushed him. Now it was Chad standing tall. "That will teach you to push my girl in the pool," Chad said, his hands firm on his hips. Whitney clapped her hands, glad that finally somebody had stood up for her. Chad smiled for a moment, but then was also pushed in the pool. Now it was Fox standing tall. Fox stood with his hands on his hips, and shrugged for a moment. "Don't have a reason, just pushed you because everybody was pushing," Fox said and dived in the pool. Whitney started to laugh. "The point was to stay dry you doofus," she said as she swam up to Chad. Fox raised his eyebrow. "That's Mr. Doofus to you," he said, striking a pose.  
  
Theresa smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him. "You are my doofus," she whispered as she lightly bit his earlobe. Sheridan clapped her hands. "And the winner of the battle, Mr. Doofus!" she joked. Luis laughed and took off his now wet shirt, exposing his chest. Chad did the same, throwing his shirt on the edge of the pool. "So what are we doing tonight?" Theresa asked. Whitney shrugged. "I'm hungry," she said. Luis glanced at her. "You are always hungry. I am surprised you aren't a fat cow right now," he said. Whitney put up her angelic face. "The many joys of Slim Fast," she said. Theresa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't know Slim Fast was the new name of liposuction," she said. Whitney gasped and lunged at Theresa. Theresa swam away, hiding herself behind Sheridan. Sheridan raised her hands up, signaling that she was surrendering. "Mercy, mercy!" Sheridan screamed as Whitney grasped her instead of Theresa. Theresa laughed as Whitney started to choke Sheridan. "At least I am safe," she said, but Whitney on pounced on her. Whitney laughed when she released her. "That will teach you a lesson," Whitney scoffed and swam back to Chad. "Yeah I learned my lesson, to always wear underwear, in case my dress will rip," Theresa said as she winked at Whitney.  
  
Whitney put up a pout face. "Why are you all always teasing me!" she screamed. Chad hugged her. "Because it is just so easy," he said, kissing her forehead. Sheridan and Theresa held their laughs in. Whitney had suffered enough already, so they just snickered. "But seriously, what are we doing tonight?" Chad asked, now holding Whitney from behind. Theresa shrugged. "I'm hungry," she said, Luis flung his hands in the air. "Can we please get another answer other than 'I'm hungry'?!?" he said. Sheridan snickered even louder.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be rewarding you in the bed tonight, and it will be all night," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his chin lightly. Luis put up an evil grin. "And all morning," he said. Theresa shook her head. "Sheridan has really taught me the real definition of the word marriage, and it equals to sex. Sex in the morning, sex in the afternoon, sex at night, and then some more," Theresa said. Fox put up a wide smile. "Really?? Theresa lets get married!" he said. Chad smiled as well. "Yeah Whitney, lets go while the chapel is still open," he joked. Whitney shook her head. "Wow Theresa, isn't that the most romantic proposal you have ever gotten?" Whitney sarcastically said. Theresa nodded. "Yeah, so romantic that the tears are falling. No wait, not yet. Come on tear, fall down. I know you are in there!" Theresa joked.  
  
Sheridan merely smiled. She took Luis's arms and wrapped them tighter around her waist. She looked on as the other's continued arguing. "Do you think they will be as happy as us if they ever do get married?' she whispered to Luis. Luis smiled and kissed her neck. "I know they will, and both of them already bought the rings," he added, placing more kisses on her neck. Sheridan smirked. She was trying to hide her obvious smile. Chad and Fox had approached her in the past, asking her about her marriage. "They will," she said. "Let's leave them at it," she whispered and pulled away from Luis and pulled him out of the pool. They quietly slipped away and headed back inside.  
  
After a good 10 minutes, they finally stopped arguing. Whitney cocked her head to the right. "Where are Sheridan and Luis?" she asked, looking around the pool. Chad looked up at Sheridan's room and noticed that the shower was running. "Probably rewarding Luis for pushing you in the pool," Chad smiled. Theresa looked up as well. "One word, marriage," Theresa concluded. Fox laughed, but didn't say anything. Whitney smiled and wrapped her arms around Chad's neck. "Looks like I have to reward you the same way, seeing how you pushed Luis," she said with a wicked smile on her face.  
  
Without a moment to think, Chad scooped Whitney in his arms and ran to his room. Whitney squealed like a little girl as Chad went through the slide door. Theresa shook her head and smiled. "I think we are finally alone," Fox whispered, coming towards her. Theresa bit her lower lip and raised her eyebrows repeatedly. "And what do you think we should do with this given time?" Theresa asked, amused by the sound of his voice. Fox put on that seductive sexy grin. "Well, we could do the same thing they are doing," he said nibbling on her neck. "Or we could go and feed you, you did say you were hungry," Fox added, still nibbling on her neck.  
  
Theresa scoffed and pushed him away. "You are evil," she said. "I know," Fox said and pulled her in for a kiss. He kissed her tenderly and passionately, slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth. Theresa sighed and gave in, leaving herself at his mercy. He sweetly continued this motion, gently sucking at the tip of her tongue. As he kissed her, he pushed her back until her back was against the wall. He continued kissing her, wanting to taste every crevice of her mouth. Theresa let out a soft contented moan in pleasure, feeling her body starting to heat up.  
  
After a few long moments, Fox broke the kiss, leaving soft little pecks behind. Theresa let out a deep sigh and looked in to his deep welcoming blue eyes. Fox merely stared at her in silence, boring into her gaze. "A penny for your thoughts," he whispered, stroking the side of her face gently. Theresa gave him a small smile. "I was just thinking," she began, playing with a strand of his purple hair. Fox let out a contented hum. "About what sweetheart?" he asked. Theresa cocked her head to the side and smiled. She hesitated for a moment, contemplating in her mind if she really should tell him what she was thinking. "Yeah.....," Fox went on when she didn't answer.  
  
Theresa smirked. "Will we ever be like Luis and Sheridan?" she asked. "What? Using corny English accents for our little sexcapades?" Fox joked. Theresa playfully punched his arm. "Fox, I'm serious," she whispered. Fox smiled and kissed her forehead. "We are happy now, aren't we?" he asked. It sounded more like a statement rather than a question. Theresa nodded her head and Fox kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered and kissed her lips lightly. Theresa pulled away and look unsatisfied.  
  
"You can't possibly tell me that you love me and give me a kiss like that," she stated. Fox looked amused. "Then show me the proper kiss then," he said. Theresa smiled. "Gladly," she said and crashed her lips on his own. She kissed him roughly yet passionate, taking possession of his lips. Fox stroked his hands up and down the sides of her hips, gently massaging the patches just above her thigh. A little moan escaped her lips as Fox gently teased her, pulling the sides of her bikini bottom. Fox finally took charge of the kiss, forcefully pushing his tongue in her mouth.  
  
A jump and a gasp escaped her as Fox's hand entered her bikini bottom. He let his fingers wander; purposely avoiding the place she longed to be touched. "Don't tease me," she whimpered, laying her forehead to his. Fox smiled, loving that she was at his mercy. He gently slipped to fingers inside of her, slipping them rhythmically in and out of her. Theresa tried to speak, or just breathe for that matter, but her voice was caught in the back of her throat. A little scream still managed to get out when Fox added another finger.  
  
He teasingly just slipped his fingers in and out, occasionally making circular motions. Theresa clawed at his back, wanting more. Fox was hardly ever like this. Normally he was gently and sweet, but she loved it when he got a little rough. She gasped for air as he began to move his fingers faster; using a little force yet was still gentle. Theresa finally gave up trying to keep quiet and let out a sharp moan. Fox smirked and started to nibble on her neck. "I love to hear that I am pleasing you," he whispered, gently biting down on her neck. Theresa gasped at the sudden sensation that surged her body.  
  
She bit her lower lip and wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck. "I, I, ahh," Theresa tried to speak, but her brain wasn't functioning at the moment. Fox, who was amused by the helpless look on her face, decided to take it up a notch. He searched for her clit, finally finding it. Theresa let out a sharp yell when Fox pinched her clit. "I can't take it anymore," she panted. Fox smiled and flipped off her bikini bottom. He placed her back against the edge of the pool. Theresa quickly ran her hands to the rim of his pants, trying frantically to get it off. Fox took a hold of her hands, stilling her movements.  
  
"Relax, just enjoy," he breathed in her face. Theresa nearly lost it at the sound of those words. She crashed her lips back on his, biting and teasingly pulling his bottom lip. "I just love it when you are feisty," he mumbled through his kisses. Theresa at this point was far too exhausted to even try and think. Fox had pleased her enough already, but he wasn't finished yet. He carefully massaged her thighs, teasingly running his fingers in her inner thighs. As he distracted her with another passionate kiss, he lowered his pants and gently slipped himself inside of her.  
  
Theresa let out a pleasant moan, still kissing him. He slowly thrust into her, still kissing her softly. Theresa wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together. Fox placed his hands on the edge of the pool, trying to keep his balance. He set up a rhythm, thrusting softly in and out of her. Theresa was trying to prolong her release, not wanting this sweet torture to end. But Fox was making that very hard. "Don't stop," she pleaded, not even being able to open her eyes. Fox realized she was with holding, and went to the extreme.  
  
He pulled himself out, until only the tip was in. He then forcefully rammed himself in with one thrust. Theresa screamed to the high heavens. She screamed out her release, and Fox released his hot seed deep within her. She fell limp to his body, drained of all energy. Theresa rested her head on his shoulder, panting hard, gasping for breath. "I guess I got my penny's worth," Fox snickered. Suddenly Theresa found some strength to lift her head and gave him an evil glare. "Oh you bastard," she said and kissed him softly.  
  
Fox heard the slide door open and saw Whitney and Chad coming towards them. Both of seemed like they took a shower and were dressed. "Hey, did you guys have fun?" Whitney asked, raising her eyebrows repeatedly. Theresa blushed, only now realizing that they were in public for everyone to see. But then again, they were busy as well. Luis came in as well, Sheridan holding his hand. "So what are we going to do tonight?" Luis asked, sitting on the pool chair. Sheridan shrugged. "I'm hungry," Sheridan said. Luis flung his arms up in the air. "Oh dear Lord!! What is it with you women and food?!?" he exclaimed. They all laughed as they started to get ready for dinner. 


End file.
